The White Dog, My White Dog
by CerberusOfThe5
Summary: Inuyasha and his brother are both dogs in this fic. Why? I don't know. Anyway, they're killed in a car accident. But if they're dead then who is this white dog in Kagome's window!
1. The Accident

The White Dog, My White Dog  
  
A little note to the readers: anything in '.' is what Inuyasha is thinking or telepathically saying.  
  
"Wake up, Kagome!" Kagome rolled over in bed with a groan. Her mother had expected as much from her position in the doorway. "Get her up." She said looking down at the white husky/shepherd mix sleeping in his box by the door. The dog looked up and yawned. 'Do I look like an alarm clock?' He got up lazily and stretched, curling his tail over his back. "Now, Inu!" Kagome's mom commanded. Inuyasha, more commonly called Inu, wisely took off running before his procrastinating got his mistress's mother any angrier. He jumped and landed on Kagome's back with a loud bark. "Owww! Inu, get off." She yelled as the dog began to lick her face. "I'm up, I'm up." Kagome had to use all her strength to push the 140-pound dog off her.  
  
"Now, get ready for school." Kag's mom said smugly, turning to leave. Inu yelped in protest. 'You're forgetting something here' "Oh," she said, digging in her pocket. "Here you go for being a good doggie." She handed him a small dog biscuit. 'Chicken, my favorite' thought the dog, gulping it down selfishly. "Speaking." Inu barked. "Not you." She said, realizing he was just obeying the 'speak' command. "Speaking of dogs, Rin's coming in a few minutes to drop Sesshomaru off before she goes on vacation." Sesshomaru, or Mar-mar as Rin affectionately calls him (why? I don't know.), is also a Husky/shepherd mix; the difference between him and his brother is that he has a blue spot on his back and on his forehead while Inu is completely white.  
  
As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Inu sniffed the air, finding his brother's scent hanging in it. With that information, he took off, down the stairs, past Souta, around Grandpa's legs, and out the door, tackling his brother playfully. "I saw that coming." Rin laughed as Kagome ran past to catch her dog before he ran away. She bent down, scratching Sess behind the ears. "Now you be good and try not to kill your brother." Sess cocked his head innocently. 'Why would I do such a thing?' She scratched him once more before getting up and walking toward the bus stop, a bus already waiting there. Kagome waved. "Bye. Have fun in Cancun!" Rin waved back until the bus was out of sight.  
  
"Well?" She turned back to the dogs scratching various body parts idly. "Walkie time?" The dogs stood up, tails wagging, and barked. "I thought so." She smiled leaving to get their leashes.  
  
Kagome ran home as fast as she could, Sango, a friend from her science class, and Miroku, a friend from like 3rd grade, not far behind. "Hurry up you guys!" She called behind her as she ran. She turned, hopping over the wire fence around her house and scanned the yard for her dog and his brother. When she didn't see them, she whistled and waited. "Inuyasha! Here boy!" By this time Sango and Miroku had caught up with her. "There" Kagome followed her friend's gaze to see the dogs in question barking angrily at a fat man on the other side of the fence. The man was throwing sticks, rocks, and bricks at the dogs and had been all day. "Hey!" Kagome yelled, stomping over to the guy. "Stop bothering my dog, Mr. Liner." Mr. Kevin Liner, a fat guy of about 40, stared at the 15 year old. "Why?" She looked down at Sess to find him snarling in Mr. Liner. "Because, if you don't, I might accidentally leave the gate open and they might accidentally get out and might accidentally bite you." Mr. Liner backed away. "Right."  
  
Once homework was finished, the three teens and their two partners in crime were on their way to the park. "Come on admit it, you like him." Sango pressured her friend about her love life. "I told you, no I don't." Kagome answered for the billionth time. "Yes you do." This temporarily blinded the teens as the walked across the street. "Do." She didn't get to finish her sentence. Mr. Liner came racing down the street straight at Kagome. Miroku and the dogs were already on the other side of the street when he saw the jeep. "Kagome! Sango! Watch out!" Inu suddenly bolted ahead, ripping free of Miroku's grasp. Sess did the same less than a second later.  
  
The girls were frozen and surprised to see two figures jump about a yard in front of them. The jeep hit the figures first slowing down enough so when it hit the girls it only knocked them down. Kagome opened her eyes to see plenty of people standing around her and Sango. Through their legs she saw her worst nightmare. Inu was lying on his side, his back facing her. He wasn't moving and barley breathing. "Inuyasha!"  
  
To be concluded...  
  
I'm loving the way this fic is coming along. I don't know where this idea came from but it came to me shortly after I finished reading Stephen King's 'Cujo'. They really have nothing to do with each other but, with my crazy, messed up mind, anything can come from anything else! R&R! 


	2. The Surprise

Hi again. Thanx for the review. I like to point out that I have updated most of my fics yet no one is reading them. So if anyone has read 'Moonlight', read the third chappie cause it's up there.  
  
Standard Disclaimers Apply  
  
Kagome woke up to her mother's voice. "You feeling O.K.?" she asked tenderly. Kag sat up. "Yeah." She tried to recall what had happened as she took in her surroundings. She was in a small hospital room with another bed on the opposite side of the one she was sitting on. On it, Sango sat, reading a book. The two of them had various Band-Aids all over their legs but were otherwise unharmed. Then the memories came flooding back. The jeep. The figures. The sight of Inu on his side, half dead. She turned to her mother. "Mom, Where's my dog?" Her mom smiled. "He's fine." Kagome sighed in relief. "That's good to hear. He looked so life-less lying on the street." Her mother nodded.  
  
That night, Kagome and Sango were sent home. Kagome couldn't sleep, though. She was too busy thinking about her dog. That was the second time he had saved her life. The first was a while ago. It was Christmas and the house lit and decorated by thousands of Christmas lights and, of course, the tree. Christmas night was a windy one that year. The wind blew open the window of the living room, giving itself a clear shot at the tree. The tree fell, igniting the presents and furniture. Before the family could even smell the smoke, the first floor was a blaze.  
  
Inu was outside. He tugged at the chain that bound him to the doghouse, struggling to get to his human. Finally, the chain gave way and Inu took off, through his little doggie-door and into the inferno that was once his home. He leaped through the flames, ignoring the sting from burns on his skin. He had to get to his human. He raced up the stairs, barking as loud as he could without inhaling too much smoke. He finally got to Kagome's door to find it closed tightly. He clawed and chewed at the door, splinters imbedding themselves in his snout. Fire burned at his face from the other side of the door. Still he chewed. Once the hole was big enough, he squeezed through, the splintered wood scratching his skin. He jumped on his human's back with a loud bark. Once she was awake and saw the smoke, she began to panic. Inu didn't. He grabbed the sleeve of her nightgown and gently tugged her outside to her family, who were already waiting. That is also how the jumping ritual started every morning.  
  
This deal with the car would be number two. She couldn't wait to see him again. What a dog I've got, she thought as she drifted off to sleep. I'm so incredibly lucky. The next morning was a Saturday and Kagome couldn't wait to spend the whole day playing with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. She almost forgot about Rin's dog. Maybe I should call her, she thought. Just so she doesn't worry. She ran downstairs to find Miroku sitting in the kitchen. "What's the matter, need your dog to wake you up every morning." Kagome playfully hit him as she past, on her way into the living room. She looked toward the phone to find her mother already on it. She had tears in her eyes. "Yes. thank you.. Yes, I'll tell her. Bye." She hung up. "Mom?" Her mom looked up at her through teary eyes. "That was the vet. Inu has taken a turn for the worst and probably won't live past sundown." Kagome was stunned. She sat next to her mother on the couch and cried.  
  
Sad, ne? I like that word, ne. Ne. ne. Ne. Alright, I'll stop. R&R. 


	3. The Death

I'm loving the way this story's turning out. Sad, yet scary. Enjoy!  
  
Standard Disclaimer's Apply  
  
The next day was a rainy one. A thunderstorm shook the house. Surprisingly Inuyasha had survived past sundown, but was suffering greatly. Kagome had decided to put Inu to sleep. She got her raincoat and boots, telling her mother she was going to walk to the vet. "Are you sure you want to do this?" her mother asked for the ten thousandth time. Kagome nodded and walked out the door.  
  
The walk was a long one, about 45 minutes. As she walked, Kagome looked back on the time she had with her dog. The day she found him. She was about 9 years old when she spotted a brown leather sack floating in the river. Hurriedly she picked it out of the water to find two small white puppies in it. The pups were young, less than a month according to her mother, and badly wounded. When her grandfather examined the bullet wound in each pup he identified it as a SPAZ-14 Shotgun, close range. Kagome wanted to keep both pups but her mother said only one. So, she gave the other one to her friend, Rin. She would have given him to Miroku but his father kept cats, lots of cats, 24 to be exact. "Besides", her mother had said, "It will be hard enough to take care of one." Kagome was fascinated by her new pup. When they took him to the vet she asked him tons of questions. "What kind is it? How old is it? Is it a boy or a girl? Is it neutered?" The vet just smiled. "Well, this pup is a little boy. He's about 4 weeks old and appears to be a mix." Kagome jumped up and down excitedly. "Mix of what? Mix of what?!" The vet smiled again as he placed bandages around the pup's shoulders, where the bullet wound was. "Well, a husky and something. Probably German shepherd." Kag's mom was easily worried. "Aren't German shepherds those vicious guard dogs? I don't want this thing jeopardizing my children." The vet handed the puppy back to his little girl. "Don't worry madam, shepherds are trained to be vicious. Treat this pup with love and he will be an excellent family pet as well as a wonderful guard dog. I'm sure he'd rather jump off a bridge than to bite your little girl."  
  
Kagome now knows how true that statement was. Inu never bit anyone or even tried to. Sure he would play bite his brother but that was it. A year later, Kag's family found out that Inu wasn't neutered. The dog next door was to have puppies, Inu's puppies. Kagome wanted one of the puppies but again her mother said "Only one dog." Well now she has none. She finally reached the vet's office to find Rin waiting. Sesshomaru was as bad as his brother and was to be put down as well. "Shall we?" Rin asked sheepishly. Kagome nodded. They walked in to see the vet waiting for them. "This way." He said, motioning them to follow. He led them into a large room in the back with four small operating tables in the center. On one, Inuyasha was lying on his side. His eyes were open but no life shone in them, only pain. On another was Sesshomaru on his stomach, his eyes only half open. The girls walked over to their dogs and waited, running their hands down each dog's side. "You sure you want to do this." The vet asked for the last time. They nodded.  
  
The vet signaled to his assistants, each on the opposite side of the dogs. They took the dogs' foreleg and injected it with something. Rin looked up at the vet through tear filled eyes. "This won't hurt, will it?" The vet shook his head. "No, it'll just put him to sleep and then his heart will stop." Kagome looked down to see her dog's eyes closing slowly. She leaned down and whispered in his ear, "I'll miss you. The house will never be the same. Neither will I. I love you." A loud crash of thunder shook the room. Inuyasha's eyes opened wide and Kagome saw something deep down inside them. She blinked. When she looked again the dog was dead. "He's coming back." The vet looked at her strangely. "What?" Kag swallowed hard. "I saw it in his eyes, Inuyasha is coming back."  
  
Cue the freaky music. *da da da dunnnn* Getting scary now, ne? I love that word. Ne, ne, ne, ne ... ...  
  
Sorry it took so long to upload. I've had it forever but I guess I forgot about it. Oh well! Better late than never, right? R&R. 


	4. The Problem

* * *

And it continues...

Kagome stared blankly at the ceiling of her bedroom. Everything seemed so empty since Inuyasha died two days ago. Her foot searched the end of the bed idly and, as usual, found nothing. No warm body, no silky fur, no Inuyasha. As many memories of her friend came flooding back to her, one stood out among the rest. The emotion she saw in his eyes. What did it mean? How could a dead dog come back to life?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the telephone. She trudged to the end of the hallway and picked it up.

"What?" She didn't feel like talking to anybody.

"Such a warm greeting." Sango again. She called yesterday to offer Kagome support. "Miroku gave me an idea just now. You know that stupid church out beyond the cornfields?"

"Yeah." Kagome wasn't really interested but listened anyway. After all, she was only trying to help.

"Well, his friend lives there. He said that the people believe in some-sort of "Judgment Day" when one animal will rise from the grave or something! I don't know the details. You know how you said that Inuyasha will come back from the dead? Well, maybe he will."

Now Kagome was interested, and thinking. "I have to go there."

"What?"

"I have to go to that church. I must find out what they know about this Judgment Day."

"You actually believe those nutcases?!" Sango was shocked.

"No. I believe my dog. He told me he was coming back. I wanna be there when he does, if he does. These "nutcases" just might know when it will happen."

There was a click on the other end of the line and Sango was left listening to the dial tone.

* * *

Sorry. That was a short one. I'll try to make them longer. R&R. 


End file.
